Graansha
The brutal murder of a probation officer, run over by a car three times, leads Detectives Goren and Eames to a clannish family. Plot The investigation leads Goren and Eames track down the last person to see her alive, an academic whose juvenile delinquent son becomes their prime suspect. They also suspect her boyfriend, a respected anthropology professor, who is the father of the troubled teenager. The professor then confesses to the crime, supposedly to protect his son. But they soon learn the victim's family is a nomadic group which goes around the country committing fraud on a seasonal/regular basis. As they probe further and deeper into the crime, Goren and Eames connect a few dots and discover that the dead woman vehemently opposed that lifestyle, which she intended to change for at least one relative, her niece – a young girl who may be used as a family restitution for a debt of her parents. Then, the detectives begin to take a closer look inside the clannish family. Is ultimately revealed her brother, Kyle Devlin, stole for another family and tried to cover the scandal. When the victim gets closer to reveal this he murdered her. Using the professor notes Goren turns the family on Kyle and arrests him. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Tom Noonan as Malcolm Bryce * Sally Murphy as Lane Devlin * William Sadler as Kyle Devlin * Angela Reed as Ann Devlin Lawson * Jeremiah Miller as Paul Bryce * Sean Patrick Reilly as Aidan Devlin * Dave Konig as Ted Morgan * Kelly Singer as Fiona Devlin * Brendan O'Malley as Evan Devlin * Bernie Sheredy as Colin Brennan * Adam Sietz as Detective Meisel * Gayton Scott as Janet Bryce * Lyric Marie Benson as Tanya McFadden * Terry Donnelly as Trina Devlin * Janelle Anne Robinson as Marcia Wolter * Mark Kachersky as Officer Wallach * Peter Von Berg as Mike Billings * Greg O'Donovan as Liam * Ron Megown as Carroll * Jason Weston as Matty * Lauren Adler as Patrick Devlin's Wife (uncredited) * Kirstie Bingham as Mrs. Sean Brennan (uncredited) References Indiana; Rockland County; West Berner; The Jukes; Irish Travelers; Shelta; Eric Brennan; Devlin Family Quotes Background information and notes * The Irish clans in the show speak Shelta, an Irish nomadic language that is derived from Irish Gaelic, English, Roma, and some other languages. The episode name "Graansha" means "strangers" in the Shelta language. * The episode featured a young actress named Lyric Benson, who plays a waitress in the episode. Benson herself was subsequently murdered later that year by her ex-fiance, in a high profile case which attracted widespread tabloid coverage. * This is actor William Sadler's first appearance in the ''Law & Order'' franchise. He later returns in different roles on Law & Order and Law & Order: Trial by Jury. The same applies for actor Tom Noonan. He returns as pedophile Jake Berlin in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Confession". Category:CI episodes